venturelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Quests are small tasks for you to complete, and may differ in their type and difficulty. There are two types of quests on the server. Daily Quests and Regular Quests Daily Quests are given out daily and will reward you with Gold, Quest Points and Gems. If you completed your daily quests, you will recieve new ones each day, but any quest you failed to complete will stay the same. You are given two quests by default, but by having donator ranks you can have up to six quests. You are able to reroll your daily quests, at the cost of the rewards being slightly less by each reroll. Donator ranks will give you some free rerolls each day. Regular Quests are quests that are always available for you to complete. They are given out once at a time, and once completed, you can visit the Quest Master at spawn for a new quest. Regular Quests will reward you with Gold and Quest Points. Regular Quests can be rerolled at the cost of some Quest Points. They may also be extended, to double the rewards, but also double the quest objective. E.g, Kill 24 mobs will be increased to Kill 48 mobs. This will also cost Quest Points. The rewards for Regular Quests will also factor in your current Loot Bonus and Gold Bonus, and apply it to the rewards of your quests. For example, if your quest gives you 100 gold, and you have 30% Gold Bonus, you will recieve 130 gold. Same applies to Quest Points with Loot Bonus. A Regular Quest Boost can also be purchased for Quest Points. This will permanatly increase the amount of rewards you recieve from your regular quest. 5 tiers of boosts can be unlocked, increasing in price as you level it up. For both Daily and Regular Quests you have the option to change what types of quests you want to recieve (see picture). Firstly you can choose what type of tiered quests you want to receive, from Tier 1 to Tier 5. A minimum of 2 options must be enabled. Having Tier 1 quests enabled may give you quests to, for example, kill a certain numbers of Tier 1 mobs. A tip for new players would be to not enable Tier 5 quests, as you probably wont be strong enough to take on Tier 5 mobs right away. Secondly, you can also enable or disable some other specific types of quests, them being: Find items, where you must find a set number of items of a specific tier (determined by the Tiers you chose to enable). Elite Mobs, where you must kill an Elite version of a specific mob. World Events, where you must participate in one of the two World Events. And Bosses, where you must defeat a certain boss. Boss quests will also give extra rewards if you complete on higher difficulties Finally, Quest Points can be spent in the Quest Point Shop, which is opened by clicking the chest in the Quest tab.